


that's better

by leviathanmirror



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith aren't known for being careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's better

She rubs her arms, the soft scratch of skin on fabric loud in the medbay. Her Sith looks up at her, graceful fingers losing their hold on the bandage she is covering her kolto slathered wounds in. Vette keeps doing it, the benefits twofold: it keeps her hands busy and seems to be bothering her sweet, stupid Sith. Nothing like spreading the irritation around.

"You're unhappy with me," her Sith says. Vette makes a face that she doesn't see.

"Noooo, why would you think that? I mean, I've never seen anyone do anything so incredibly stupid and thoughtless before and you obviously weren't thinking about your cute twi'lek partner or you wouldn't have done it but that's no reason for me to be angry," she says it all in a rush, words tearing from her aching throat. Oh she is not going to cry, not over this.

"Vette."

She really hates the way her Sith says her name. She makes it sound like a prayer, like Vette is someone to be revered, like she means, "I love you."

“You’re right. I was reckless, and I’m sorry,” Her Sith says, looking Vette in the eye.

Being told she’s right soothes the most immediate hurt and when her Sith offers her hand, Vette crosses the room to her side.

“That means you’ll be more careful in the future, right?” Vette asks, ignoring the hand to pick up the bandage. Because Vette knows very well that apologizing doesn’t mean ‘I won’t do it again.’

“As you wish,” Her Sith responds, smiling.

She darts forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of her Sith’s mouth.

“That’s better.”


End file.
